


Just Watch

by atari_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: It’s birthday sex as usual, but Bucky wants Steve to watch.





	Just Watch

“Happy Birthday,” you whisper, soft and low against the shell of Bucky’s ear.

He grunts and bucks his hips up into you, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips. You push yourself up to grind down on the bulge in his boxers. “Shit, Y/N, you’re drivin’ me crazy, doll.”

Your nails dig into the defined ridges of his stomach. “You gonna be good for me, baby?”

A groan from your right almost masks Bucky’s noises. You glance over and see Steve spread wide on the armchair in just his sweats, palming his growing bulge. You bite your lip at the wrecked look on his face. Steve is focused on the slow rutting of your hips, his breaths increasing with every pass of your bare cunt on Bucky’s clothed erection. He glances up to see you watching him, and he presses the heel of his hand down harder. “Fuck, Y/N.” You wink at him and turn your focus back to your breathless boyfriend.

Bucky’s flesh hand skirts up the curve of your hip to squeeze one of your bare breasts. “Goddamn, babygirl. You look so fuckin’ hot ridin’ me like that.” His metal fingers move around to the small of your back, trying to force you to grind on him faster.

Instead you still your hips and lean down to suck his bottom lip into your mouth. “Be patient, sexy.” You nip his lip and smirk, moving down his body until your knees are bent underneath you and your ass is in the air.

“Oh, shit—“ Steve whimpers.

You grin at his noises and nose your face into the tent in Bucky’s boxers. His hands fly up to your hair, and he’s mumbling praises and grunting as you gently suck on his clothed cock. You dig your fingers underneath the elastic and slowly pull the soft fabric down, listening to his soft moans at the friction. You break away long enough to throw the boxers to the floor and catch Steve pulling his own cock out of his sweats.

Bucky pulls you back to him with an insistent hand fisted in your hair and an impatient grunt. “Come on, doll. It’s my birthday, remember?”

You roll your eyes and gently suck the head of his dick into your mouth, running your tongue over the slit gently. You pop off of him and squeeze him at the base. “Yeah, and you’re the one that wanted your totally straight best friend to watch us have sex.”

Bucky goes to protest, but you suck him back into your mouth and all he gets out is a stuttered groan. Steve reminds you of his presence with the slapping wet sound of a hand on a dick, and you swivel your body slightly so that Steve can see you sucking Bucky into your mouth. You look up at him from under your eyelashes, meeting Steve’s eyes just as you take Bucky all the way into your mouth, making Bucky buck his hips and curse. Steve’s eyes are transfixed on the motion of your head and the glint of Bucky’s metal hand fisted in your hair.

You look up and see Bucky focused on Steve’s hand furiously pumping his cock. Bucky whimpers a bit and tightens his grip on your hair. Bucky was very specific before this night began; he didn’t want any guy on guy action. He just wanted Steve to watch and enjoy himself. Honestly, you weren’t sure what the problem was. You’d told him you didn’t mind; it was his birthday and Steve was his best friend. But he insisted that Steve only watch. So you decided even if Steve couldn’t touch, he could still participate.

Your mouth slides off Bucky’s dick with a soft pop and you climb back up to sit on his hips, this time slotting his bare dick between the lips of your pussy. You grab hold of his pecs and slowly slide back and forth, savoring his bruising grip on your hips. “Doll, I need you to ride me,” he pants. He brings his flesh hand up to slap your ass, then digs his fingers in to pull you up. “Please, babygirl.”

“That’s not your call, Bucky.” You smirk, stopping your hips altogether.

He moans at the loss of friction, then pauses when he realizes what you said. “What’re you talkin’ about, doll?” He’s still panting, and his eyes are scanning your own heaving chest.

You lean over and your lips are brushing his ear, but your eyes are on Steve’s bucking hips. “I think the Captain should be in charge tonight, Sarge.”

Your voice is just loud enough for Steve to hear, and he squeezes his eyes shut and stills his hand. “Shit,” he whispers.

Bucky’s body goes tense underneath you and he moans, “Goddamn, babygirl.” 

You pull back and press a sweet kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, feeling a rush of pride at the absolutely wrecked look on his face.

“Buck?” Steve grunts.

Bucky shuts his eyes for a second. “Yeah, man. Do it.”

Steve exhales a groan. “Yeah. Shit, okay.”

You smirk and sit back on his lower stomach. You watch Steve push his sweats all the way off, then spread his legs. His hand goes back to pulling on his cock. “Grab the headboard, Buck.”

Bucky flounders for a second, then grinds his teeth and slowly moves his arms to loosely grip the slats of the headboard. He keeps his eyes on Steve the entire time he’s getting into position, and you can feel yourself leaking on to his stomach at his compliance. You grind gently onto him, trying to put pressure on your clit.

Steve grunts. “Okay, doll. You can ride him now.”

Bucky groans and throws his bed back onto the pillow, tightening and loosening his grip on the headboard as he watches you wiggle down until you were directly over his cock. You reach a hand down to steady him and sink slowly onto him, groaning at the stretch of him. “Fuck, Y/N.” He flexes his arms, muscles straining as he tries to keep himself from grabbing and fucking you. You slowly sink all the way down, digging your nails into his chest. 

Bucky pulls on the headboard. “God, I’m not gonna last.” He exhales and moves his hips. “Gotta move, babygirl.”

Steve grunts. “Yeah, Y/N. Shit, you’re takin’ him so good.” He’s stroking himself faster now. “Shit, I’m not gonna last either.”

You moan at the feeling of Bucky deep inside you. You plant your hands flat on his chest and spread your legs to get leverage on your knees, then you slowly push yourself up until just the tip is left inside you. Bucky huffs when you stay hovering above him. He tries to buck his hips, and you meet him halfway, slamming yourself down onto him. 

“God, yes. Keep movin’, Y/N. Keep goin’.” Steve is breathless now.

Your pace increases, and you lower yourself flush with Bucky’s chest. “Come on, Sarge, you gonna come for me?” You’re breathing heavy in his ear, gripping his shoulders, desperately trying to bring him to the edge.

You can still hear Steve panting and grunting encouragements, but Bucky’s desperate noises are drawing your attention. You slam down a little rougher and swivel your hips, grinding into him and he whimpers into your ear. “Shit, Y/N. You got me so close, babygirl, gonna make me come, baby.” He thrusts up into you and you lean back to snake a hand down to frantically rub at your clit.

Your head goes back to rest on his shoulder. You glance at Steve out of the corner of your eye, and he’s struggling to keep himself together, spread out and furiously pumping himself. “You gonna come too, Steve?”

Steve moans. “Shit, baby say my name again.”

You move your hips faster on Bucky, who’s now furiously thrusting up into you, chasing his orgasm. “Fuck, Steve, come on. Come for us, Cap.”

His entire body goes taught and he comes all over his bare chest, letting out a growl that shoots straight through you. “Oh, fuck. I’m—Buck I’m gonna—“ You dig a hand into the long strands of his hair and come, squeezing around him and shouting his name.

As soon as he feels you squeeze around him, Bucky’s releasing the headboard and flipping you underneath him. He sits back to grab your legs and hoists them over his shoulders. “Goddamn you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, babygirl.” He slams back into you and you lay back, desperately trying to hold on as he fucks into you, pushing you up on the mattress with every thrust. “Shit, Y/N, doll, I’m coming—“ He thrusts twice then growls, spilling himself inside of you. He collapses on top of you, panting into your neck. “Shit.”

You laugh breathlessly, then remember you aren’t alone. You sit up to find Steve, but he’s on his way to the door. He catches your eye and winks. “Happy Birthday, Buck,” he calls, then slips out.

Bucky grunts, then pulls you back into his arms. “Best birthday ever,” he mumbles into your neck. 

You laugh and relax into his body. “Maybe next time you can call the shots.”

Bucky hums and drapes himself over you. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
